Poems of Gallifrey
by ClarencetheSpyCat
Summary: Doctor Who poetry Random topics
1. Children of Gallifrey

Children of Gallifrey, children of Gods

Destined for greatness

Fate laid out in the stars

Lords of Time

Hands in the fabric of reality

Theirs to push and pull

Change and preserve

Life and death, mere trifle and whim

Immortality

Insanity

Minds warped by power

Fearful of change

Pompous and arrogant patrollers of time

Making laws of fear and oppression

Jealous and bitter

Rather kill than share

No interfering, no helping, no hurting

All the time in the Universe

No time at all

Betrayal and pain

Secrets and lies

Starving souls, robbing trust

Storm clouds are breaking

Time is at an end

The world will burn

Though it died long ago

When ambition

And lies

Strangled the children of Gallifrey

Sealing their demise in the books of time.


	2. He Smiles

Listen

His song is coming to a close

So listen

Two hearts ripped apart by war and death

Agony and rage

Burning inside

Bottle it up. Shove it down.

He smiles

But his eyes are shattered

Pain filled pools of grief and remorse.

He smiles

But he's crying inside

He's been crying for years

But no one noticed

He shrugs it off

Last of his kind

Lonely Child of Gallifrey

Left behind

Loved and hated

Worshipped and feared

And he smiles

He's screaming inside

It's unfair

He's alone

Guardian of the Universe

But still he smiles

Lying

So many secrets

And so much pain

Buried deep down where no one can see it

He smiles

Though it breaks his hearts

He's dying inside

But life goes on

So he smiles.


	3. Listen

Listen, listen, listen

What's happening?

Defeaning noise

What's going on in my head?

What's happened to us?

We used to be friends

Can you hear it?

I know you can't

But can't you try?

Listen, listen!

Please, Doctor, listen

Can you hear the drums?

You think I'm insane

Maybe I am

You used to believe me

You used to listen

What about now?

Have I done this to you?

Your eyes are dark

Broken inside

It makes me happy—

No

Not me. The drums

Is it really my fault?

Have I broken you so much?

So why do you still try?

You always forgive me

Why? Why!

This isn't Gallifrey, Doctor

I don't want your forgiveness

I just want you to listen


	4. Not Alone

You are not alone

Who could it be?

I thought they were all dead

I can't believe it

I'm so excited

And scared

It could be good

It could be bad

Please don't be bad

I can't suffer another heartbreak

Just this one for me, Universe

What was it Yana said?

Noise—

Oh.

I can feel him

Why did it have to be him?

Someone else

Anyone else!

How can I stop this?

I can't

It's too late

Oh, Master, why you?

Why is it _always_ you?

Haven't we fought enough?

Why can't you let me be?

Well

Old friend

You're better than this

There's so much to see

Can't we travel together?

I know the answer

I know how this will end

Even so, I'm glad

I am not alone


	5. Questions

Why do the hearts still beat

Though the body has no will left to live?

What purpose has the Universe

For this maddened soul?

How much must be given

Before he's allowed to rest?

Childlike innocence

It's all a façade

That vanished long ago

Dissolved in death and fire

Family is dead

Friends come and go, but never stay

The hearts beat on

But the soul is tortured

Cover it in smiles

Cloak it in lies

They can't see what's inside

That's why they leave

If they knew, they'd stay

But why burden others?

Why ruin their fun?

Running, running

From what, no one knows

Perhaps, if he does enough

Maybe a few more lives to save

Then

Possibly then

He'll be allowed to sleep


	6. Don't Travel Alone

Don't travel alone

How many times have I heard it?

They all know

They can all see

I'm dangerous

I shouldn't travel alone

So why do they always leave?

They know I'll be alone

They're afraid of what I'll do

_I'm_ afraid of what I'll do

I don't care anymore

People die and I don't care

I don't kill

I manipulate

I've lost too much

I can feel madness setting in

What will the next regeneration bring?

Don't travel alone!

Well then why don't you stay?

You act like you're concerned

Like you're worried about me

But I have to wonder

Do you really care?

Have any of them cared?

They like the adventure

I don't want to think about it

But… have I been mistaken all this time?

No.

I'm sure they just have better things to do

Ordinary lives

They'll come back, won't they?

They have to

I can't travel alone…


	7. Dreams

The suns set over the fields of red

Mountains cast shadows

Wind bends the grass

Two children play

Disregarding the world

They have only each other

They need no one else

There are no worries

No troubles

No responsibility

Just eyes filled with wonder

Hearts yearning for adventure

Far away in the future

Through times of strife

And tragedy

One remains

Childlike

Naïve

Ever hopeful

Ever dreaming

The other lost his way

Clouded by darkness

That's far away

Centuries to go

Now, they play

Best friends

With dreams of adventure

And changing the world


End file.
